


Engagement: My Baboon's Keeper

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Community: whedonland, Dialogue-Only, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e07 Echoes, Gen, Season/Series 01, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adelle asigns Tohper a build</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engagement: My Baboon's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> For the challenge 03 prompt: someone adopts a baboon from the city zoo. (If by adopts you mean illegally liberates…)

"You want me to put together a composite of what?"

"A veterinarian-slash-zoo-keeper who specializes in primates and who also finds, I believe you call them 'geeks' attractive."

"When you say 'geek,' are we talking about cute but goofy like Andrew Wells or are we talking about completely socially inept like Sheldon Cooper?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Right, laypeople speak. Uh, um, did the geek make the engagement, or did someone have to set it up for him?"

"His father."

"Got it. Sheldon it is. Is this going to be a long term thing, or a weekend deal?"

"Give it a week, just in case it takes a little longer than expected to procure suitable transport back to the wilds of the Amazon or wherever baboons come from."

"Africa in general, usually- I'll just see if Echo's-"

"No! _Don't_ send Echo. This request is a little too similar to Caroline's personality, and after the Rossum virus fiasco, she really doesn't need another reminder of her past."

"Uh, right. Got it. Will do. I'll use, uh, Foxtrot."

"Good."

"Great."

"Oh, and after that, I'd like for you to explain why exactly she was speaking the wrong dialect of Chinese on her last engagement."

"Oh, right. You remember that…"

"That's all."


End file.
